Sederhana
by ArinaAsh
Summary: Barangkali ini kisah sederhana. Hanya kisah dua orang yang berada di garis tipis antara cinta dan benci. Shizaya. Happy Birthday Izaya. Happy Birthday OnoD (Shizuo's Seiyuu)


**Durarara! milik Ryohgo Narita-sensei**

 **Warning : BL(of course), ShizuoxIzaya, Typo(s), Gaje, berbelit-belit, OOC, no-beta, dll.**

 **By : Arina Ash**

 **Saya menolak menyesali keberadaan fic ini.**

OooOooO

Barangkali ini hanya kisah yang sederhana. Menyakiti diri sendiri demi orang yang bahkan menyebut nama kita dengan penuh kemarahan. Membiarkan hati perlahan hancur ketika mendapati mata indah miliknya menatapmu penuh kebencian.

Mungkin ini hanyalah kisah yang akan usang dimakan waktu. Namun aku menikmatinya.

Seperti pagi ini, Ikebukuro begitu legang karena waktunya untuk bekerja di kantor atau menuntut ilmu di sekolah. Namun di saat-saat inilah dia menikmati waktunya di Ikebukuro. Mungkin saat ini, atau di malam hari ketika orang-rang terlelap di buai mimpi. Dengan melompat-lompat bak anak kecil yang senang. Dia menikmatinya.

Sebuah Van dengan pintu figur gadis moe melewati jalanan, penumpang di dekat supir menyapanya tak begitu ramah. Sementara dua orang di belakang heboh entah karena apa. Si Supir berlagak tak peduli. Dia menyeringai senang. Sementara yang menyapanya tadi menggelengkan kepala, "Hati-hati dengan kepalamu Izaya. Kau harus melindunginya karena kulihat Shizuo 2 blok dari sini. Aku yakin dia sudah membauimu."

Pria yang dipanggil Izaya melambaikan tangannya santai, "Terimakasih sarannya Dotachin." Dia menyeringai, sedari awal itulah tujuan. Baguslah kalau orang itu ada di dekat sini.

Bahkan Kadota—orang yang di panggil Dotachin oleh Izaya—belum mengucapkan sesuatu, sebuah teriakan sudah menghampiri gendang telinganya, "Yah semoga selamat."

Izaya tersenyum miring. Dia melompat tepat ketika sebuah _veending machine_ hampir menggepengkannya. Jika saja itu hanya tempat sampah Izaya takkan keberatan mementalkan diri ketanah seperti saat dia terlalu fokus pada Ryugamine Mikado tempo dulu. Tapi _veending machine_? Ah tidak Izaya masih akan mengikuti saran teman sekolahnya dulu.

Lima ratus meter di depannya, Shizuo terengah-engah meski seringai yang berpadu dengan urat amarah di kepalanya. Itu pemandangan yang lucu, jika kalian mau tahu. Izaya mengangkat tangannya ringan. Menampilkan senyuman miring sementara tangannya yang lain menggenggam pisau lipat. "Oya oya ... Bukankah itu sambutan yang panas, Shizu-chan?"

Yang dipanggil seperti hewan peliharaan mencabut tiang rambu lalu lintas dilarang parkir terdekat, kemudian mengayun-ayunkannya mengetes apakah benda ini cukup untuk menerbangkan kutu loncat ke ujung dunia. Ah sepertinya tidak. Dia memiliki rambut pirang palsu dan pakaian bartender yang terkenal. Selain kekuatan dan emosinya tentu saja. Style itu adalah ciri khas dari Heiwajima Shizuo nama lengkap dari Shizu-chan.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan berkali-kali untuk tidak memanggilku begitu eh, _Nomimushi_?" Dia mengambil ancang-ancang, "Aku punya nama dan itu adalah Heiwajima Shizuo." Kemudian menghantamkan street sign pada Izaya yang dengan cekatan melompat menyebabkan beton tempatnya berdiri hancur akibat pukulan.

Izaya memutar, kemudian menyayat lengah Shizuo meski tak begitu dalam, karena Shizuo dengan cepat menghempas lagi _street sign_ di tangannya pada Izaya yang hampir terlambat menghindar. Izaya memutar-mutar _flip blade_ -nya dengan tampang jenaka. "Tadaima."

Shizuo meludah di jalanan, kemudian mendengkram kerang coat Izaya setelah melepaskan begitu saja senjatanya. "Kau seharusnya mengatakan itu di apartemenku nanti." Izaya menyeringai, "Kau tidak ingin menghabiskan hari ulang tahunmu yang ke 25 dengan berkejar-kejaran di kota bukan?"

"Jika kau menyiapkan kadonya di rumahmu. Maka aku tak keberatan."

Shizuo mendengus, "Kau lah kadonya Izaya."

Mungkin ini hanyalah kisah yang sederhana. Seseorang yang mencintai seseorang yang membencinya dan dibalas.

Barang kali ini hanyalah kisah yang sederhana. Dimana seseorang membenci orang yang di cintainya dengan topeng kebencian.

Namun mereka bisa bertindak manis dengan cara yang sederhana kan?

END

/Menganga/ what is that ... Maafkan daku Izaya, OnoD. Ini untuk ultah kalian tapi kok begini ya '-'

Aku nggak bisa bikin fluffy jadinya begini. Niatnya mau bikin angst, tapi waktunya nggak cukup. Ntar deh oi ...

Untuk ff Awake, maafkan daku karena nggak bisa bikin sequel. Aku terlalu ngeri untuk bikin lemon. /Meringis getir/ Paling Cuma kata-katanya aja yang rada mengundang xD Tapi nggak sumpah daku nggak bisa bikin. Daku masih polos /Bohong/

Well ... yang pasti Happy Birthday Iza-nyan, OnoD. /Nyengir/

Terimakasih telah membaca.


End file.
